Alvin
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends" (Barney Home Video). Coming Soon To YouTube and Google Drive! Cast *Alvin Seville (Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Barney *Angelica Pickles (Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop *Arthur Read (Arthur) as BJ *Casper The Friendly Ghost (Casper) as Riff *Greg Brady as Michael *Jan Brady as Amy *Cindy Brady as Tina *Marcia Brady as Luci *Oliver as Jason *Bobby Brady as Derek *Peter Brady as Adam *Matthew, Dwayne and Steve as Jeffrey *Stephanie Tanner as Kathy *Millicent as Jennifer *Aaron as Joseph *Teddy as AJ *DJ Tanner as Min *Lidnsey as Tosha *Caillou as Shawn *Michelle Tanner as Julie *Harry Potter as Carlos *Matilda as Kelly *Michael (Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series) *Kevin McCallister as Kenneth *Thomas J. as Jesse *Lilo as Rebecca *Kami as Maria *Marissa & Bina as Ashley and Alissa *Sally (Wee Sing) as Hannah *Charlie Brown as Jeff *Lizzie McGuire as Kim *Tina (Still Standing) as Linda *Ned as Robert *Little Bo Peep (Mother Goose Club) as Keesha *Mark Baker as Stephen *Lisa (Wee Sing) as Kristen *Emily Yeung as Emily *Annie (Annie {1982}) as Jill *Calvin Cambridge as Chip *Harry (Full House) as Danny *Max Keeble as Curtis *Murph (Like Mike) as Mario *Rachel (Barney & Friends) as Gianna *Becca (Daddy Day Care) as Angela *Becky O'Shea as Beth *Kady (My Wife & Kids) as Whitney *Kristy (The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah *Katie (Kids For Character) as Kami *Diego as Nick *Leon (The Puzzle Place) as Scott *Chuckie Finster as Jamal *Amy as Stacy *Charlie (Good Luck Charlie) as Laura *Franklin (My Wife & Kids) as Jackson *Roddy (Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur) *Little Bill as Miguel *Shing Ying as Rachel and lots more! ''Alvin & The Backyard Gang and Alvin & Friends and other Alvin videos'' In order of release date: *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Santa *Alvin's Campfire Sing-Along *Alvin Goes to School *Alvin in Concert *Rock with Alvin *Alvin's Magical Musical Adventure *Love to Read with Alvin *Alvin Live! In New York City *Alvin's Imagination Island *Alvin Songs *Alvin Safety *Alvin's Talent Show *Alvin's Fun & Games *Alvin's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Alvin's Once Upon A Time *Alvin's Sense-Sational Day *Alvin's Musical Scrapbook *Alvin's Outdoor Fun aka Alvin's Camp WannaRunnaRound *Alvin's Adventure Bus *Alvin's Good Day Good Night *Alvin's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! *Alvin It's Time For Counting *Alvin In Outer Space *Alvin's Big Surprise *Alvin's Great Adventure *Sing and Dance with Alvin *Alvin What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Alvin *Alvin's Let's Play School aka Alvin's ABCs & 123s *Alvin's Night Before Christmas *More Alvin Songs *Alvin's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm *Alvin's Super Singing Circus *Come On Over To Barney's House *Be My Valentine Love Alvin *Alvin's Friend Dancing Tunes *Alvin's Pajama Party *Alvin's Musical Castle Live! *Alvin Let's Go To The Zoo *Alvin's You Can Be Anything *Alvin's Beach Party *Alvin's Round and Round We Go *Alvin's Christmas Star *Alvin Songs From the Park *Alvin's Read with Me, Dance with Me *Alvin's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Alvin's Colorful World *Alvin Let's Go to the Farm *Alvin The Land Of Make-Believe *Alvin Can You Sing That Song *Alvin Let's Go To The Beach *Alvin Let's Make Music *Alvin Let's Go to the Firestation *Alvin Friend-A-Mite Birthday *Alvin Celebrating Around The World *Alvin Animal ABC's *Alvin Hi I'm Casper *Best of Alvin - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination *Alvin Once Upon A Friend Tales *Alvin Top 20 Countdown *Alvin Let's Go On Vacation *Alvin Jungle Friends *Best Fairy Tales *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas *I Love My Friends List of Alvin & Friends (TV Series) episode by seasons more coming soon... Gallery Alvin Seville as Barney.png|Alvin Seville as Barney Angelica Pickles (from Rugrats and All Grown Up) as Baby Bop.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Baby Bop Arthur Read (from Arthur) as BJ.jpg|Arthur Read as BJ Casper The Friendly Ghost (from Casper) as Riff.jpg|Casper The Friendly Ghost as Riff Aaron Baily as Joseph.jpg|Aaron Bailey as Joseph Amy as Stacy.jpg|Amy as Stacy Annie (from Annie) as Jill.jpg|Annie as Jill Becca (from Daddy Day Care) as Angela.jpg|Becca as Angela Becky O'Shea as Beth.jpg|Becky O'Shea as Beth Bobby Brady as Jason Derek.jpg|Bobby Brady as Derek Caillou as Shawn.jpg|Caillou as Shawn Calvin Cambridge as Chip.jpg|Calvin Cambridge as Chip Charlie (from Good Luck Charlie) as Laura.jpg|Charlie Duncan as Laura Charlie_brown_peanuts_movie.png|Charlie Brown as Jeff Chuckie Finster as Jamal.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Jamal Cindy Brady as Tina.jpg|Cindy Brady as Tina Diego as Nick.png|Diego as Nick DJ Tanner as Kathy.jpg|DJ Tanner as Julie Emily Yeung as Emily.jpg|Emily Yeung as Emily Greg Brady as Michael.jpg|Greg Brady as Michael Harry (from Full House) as Danny.jpg|Harry T. as Danny Harry Potter as Carlos.jpg|Harry Potter as Carlos Jan Brady as Amy.jpg|Jan Brady as Amy Kami as Maria.jpg|Kami as Maria Kevin McCallister as Kenneth.jpg|Kevin McCallister as Kenneth Kristy (from The Baby Sitters Club Movie) as Sarah.jpg|Kristy as Sarah Leon (from The Puzzle Place) as Scott.jpg|Leon as Scott Lidnsey as Tosha.jpg|Lidnsey as Tosha Lilo as Rebecca.jpg|Lilo as Rebecca Lisa (from Wee Sing) as Kristen.jpg|Lisa as Kristen Little Bill as Miguel.jpg|Little Bill as Miguel Little Bo Peep (from Mother Goose Club) as Keesha.jpg|Little Bo Peep as Keesha Lizzie McGuire as Kim.jpg|Lizzie McGuire as Kim Marcia as Luci.jpg|Marcia as Luci Mark Baker as Stephen.jpg|Mark Baker as Stephen Matilda as Kelly.jpg|Matilda as Kelly Matthew Dwayne and Steve as Jeffery.jpg|Matthew Dwayne and Steve as Jeffery Max Keeble as Curtis.jpg|Max Keeble as Curtis Michael (from Backyard Gang) as Jason (from TV series).jpg|Michael as Jason Michelle Tanner as Julie.jpg|Michelle Tanner as Min Millicent as Jennifer.jpg|Millicent as Jennifer Murph (from Like Mike) as Mario.jpg|Murph as Mario Ned (from Ned's Declassified) as Robert.jpg|Ned as Robert Oliver as Jason.JPG|Oliver as Jason Peter Brady as Adam.gif|Peter Brady as Adam Roddy (from Flushed Away) as David (Emillio Mazur).jpg|Roddy as David Sally (from Wee Sing) as Hannah.jpg|Sally as Hannah Shing Ying as Rachel.jpg|Shing Ying as Rachel Stephanie Tanner as Min.jpg|Stephanie Tanner as Kathy Teddy as AJ.jpg|Teddy as AJ Thomas J. as Jesse.jpg|Thomas J. as Jesse Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos